NGMD Storyline
by Wayfaring Phantom
Summary: Duelists from all across the globe swarm the Duel Academy Island for an exciting year of futuristic dueling. However, a crisis is on the horizon, and it threatens all of humanity. Is it a mere farce, or could it be the prelude to oblivion?


The manga starts off with three best friends – Brandon, Michael, and Desmend – standing behind an immense crowd of students waiting for the school doors to open. While waiting, the three friends met a new student named Zach after he haphazardly hooked Desmend's head. Out of frustration from the taunt, Desmend demanded a duel from him. Just as quickly as it began, Desmend got slaughtered due to his own trepidation. From seeing Zach's graceful Hero cards in play against Desmend, Brandon was instantly infatuated with his cards as he watched from the sidelines. Zach willingly gave Brandon a copy of his deck after a brief greeting. Afterward, Desmend wanted a rematch, but Michael stepped in and thrashed poor Desmend quickly with the unparalleled power of his Cyber cards. Humiliated, Desmend began his new school year with a bad reputation, surrounded by the entire school.

Desmend was antagonized and teased by everyone after he made a fool of himself. Little did everyone know, however, was that the principle of the school had just arrived on the island via helicopter. Upon stepping foot on the island, the principle heard a loud clamor of what sounded like laughter from afar. In response, he ran to the source to see what was going on. He wasn't pleased with the sight at all; he noticed everyone bullying Desmend. Desmend blamed Zach, Michael, and Brandon for starting the torment. The principle then challenged all three of them to a handicap duel with the incentive of making an example out of them. Immediately after the declaration was made, Zach interceded and insisted that the principle face him alone, feeling inadequacy from Desmend's inept dueling skills. Unfortunately, Zach was defeated and humiliated after being excessively cocky in his own strength. He threw a tantrum and grew even more frustrated; it was apparent that Zach had very bad sportsmanship. Regardless, the principle was nevertheless impressed with Zach's skill. The principle got Zach's name and said he would like to see Zach later in the day. After that, the doors opened to Duel Academy and everyone rushed in. Brandon, though, was light-years ahead of everyone else, obviously being the most excited to begin his second year at Duel Academy.

As Brandon entered the school alone, he met a student named Andrew. Andrew challenged Brandon to a duel for no apparent reason, or at least a reason that had yet to be unveiled. Brandon, of course, could not deny the challenge and opportunity at trying his new deck. Throughout the duel, Brandon learned that Andrew's Angel cards didn't have monster effects. Instead, the backbone of his deck was heavily reliant on his incredibly powerful Spells and Traps. It was the first time that Brandon was dueling with Hero cards, so naturally he made many unenlightened decisions, but he still managed to duel fairly well since he was an uncanny expert at the game. And he got lucky. In the end, Andrew summoned his most powerful monster – Angel Over Phoenix – and completely annihilated Brandon in the duel. The loss was so severe that Brandon had to be hospitalized after enduring jarring injuries from the impact. After the duel concluded, the principle along with the rest of the students finally made it inside. He noticed that a duel had just taken place in Duel Arena without proper reservations. Dueling there without any consent from authority was strictly forbidden, so the principle scolded Andrew. Andrew tried reasoning with him, but it was futile. Andrew stormed back to his dorm and Brandon was rushed to the emergency room on campus. Never before had anyone seen a duelist so badly injured from a mere holographic projection. Unfortunately, Brandon, too, started off with a bad reputation, as did Desmend and Zach.

The principle led all of the students down the Obelisk Corridor. At the end of the corridor was a balcony perched above an enormous dueling field. In that room was where the students were going to be tested and subjected to their appropriate dorms based on their dueling performance on the physical test. While the principle called off the students who would be dueling first, a stout figure from the outskirts of the school made his cameo. He just happened to be inviting himself, which was a recurring tendency of his.

Michael and Zach couldn't help but show off by defeating their testers with ease. This definitely made a good impression with the principle that primarily watched Michael and Zach duel dexterously in a frenzy of scorching flames and invigorating light. Zach began to like Michael and started hanging out with him more after their duels were done, enjoying his cold personality and mastery of the game. On the other hand, Michael saw him as a bothersome pest yet still allowed him to trail along, not seeming to care too much. Meanwhile, Brandon laid on a hospital bed, unconscious.

Noticing the lack of supervision over Brandon's unconscious body, an enigmatic hooded figure took advantage of the opportunity and walked in, revealing a knife. Luckily before any harm was done, the stout figure barged into the room and handled business, possibly with the intent of saving Brandon. The savior was Jon, and thanks to him, Brandon would be able to breathe another day. After looting his beaten victim of cards, he wondered why Brandon was unconscious in the first place. As a doctor finally came back to check on Brandon's status, he saw Jon and the beaten victim lying next to the entrance. Jon consequently made a run for it, knowing that security would be hot on his trail soon enough. Out the same window he came in, he went, scurrying through the school, making lefts and rights without any clear sense of direction. The doctor contacted the principle, letting him know of the incident. He reacted immediately and stormed off after the physical tests were complete for further investigation.

Michael and Zach were waiting for everyone to finish getting scanned by a machine that would determine the students' placement based on data collected from their physical tests. The two grew very impatient, so to pass on the time they decided to duel each other amongst all the other students who were waiting to get scanned in as well. The duel ended in Michael's favor due to Zach's foolish misplay. Even though Zach lost, he wasn't as sore of a loser as he appeared in the beginning, exemplifying some sense of maturation. When the duel ended and the Field Spell that obstructed Zach and Michael's view of their actual surroundings vanished, they noticed that everyone was gone. Both of them got scanned in quickly, not surprisingly into Obelisk Blue. While they got scanned, Jon was still on the run, frantically making undiscerning turns and entering random passages. There was one room that he should've stayed away from, however, and that was Andrew's private church. And he entered without knocking. This aggravated Andrew tremendously.

Jon interrupted Andrew's prayer, so Andrew intended to make him pay from his mistake. Plus, this would prove beneficial to Andrew's ulterior motive. The both of them dueled high above the campus grounds in the palms of a giant cenotaph dedicated to Eve. Andrew believed that the closer he dueled to heaven, the better. He also knew that the sheer elevation would be enough to kill someone if they were to fall. The duel began with Jon getting the better of Andrew right off the bat, but it didn't matter in the end. Andrew summoned Angel Over Phoenix yet again and devastated his opponent, much worse than what Brandon endured. Jon was blasted from the left palm of Eve and went plummeting to the ground. It was unknown if Jon met his fatal end or not, but he was very still. The cenotaph then lowered back into the ground soon after Andrew took victory. It was yet another soul for something not yet unveiled; Andrew's true colors were starting to show. Meanwhile, Brandon finally awoke from his elongated slumber and remembered one name: Andrew. He walked out of the room and intended to find Andrew and challenge him to a rematch for putting him in the hospital and ruining his reputation.

During a rainy night at Duel Academy, another enigmatic hooded figure lingered in an indistinct alleyway. Since the year before, he constantly pondered what the phrase "Turn the sunset," meant (In the previous manga that leads up to _Neon Genesis Master Duels_, he is referred to as the "Creepy Eyed Guy"). The Creepy Eyed Guy (C.E.G.) noticed that the school from this year had changed drastically since last year; the True Academy from underground has surfaced. Still, the memories of his father continually haunted him. (Unfortunately, I never officially finished the previous manga entitled _Duel Academy_. In addition, the pages are out of order and have smeared over time to the point that they are virtually unreadable).

Brandon roamed the hallways in search of Andrew after leaving the emergency room. He unexpectedly found Andrew through the same doors that Jon entered. The both of them agreed to a duel. During the duel, it was evident that Brandon improved his strategy tremendously. It wasn't enough, though. Andrew still outplayed Brandon. At the conclusion of the duel, Andrew summoned his alternative ace card: Adam. At that instant, Andrew's eyes turned black like the Creepy Eyed Guy's eyes. With Adam's finishing blow, Brandon's Hero – Dogma Man's limbs were brutally ripped from its body. As Dogma Man screamed in horrific pain (which was very strange for a card), Brandon felt a sharp singe of pain in his head – it was as if Dogma Man and Brandon were mentally connected. Mentally linked to the pain of his own ace monster, Brandon screamed as well. Somehow it lead to a misunderstanding of himself. When the pain intensified, Brandon simply gave in and succumbed to Andrew's will. As a result, his eyes turned black as well. Andrew intended to use Brandon as a puppet to help him in getting what he wanted. Meanwhile, the Creepy Eyed Guy came to an epiphany while lying on the rooftop of a building in the rain.

C.E.G.'s solution to turning the sunset was death. Without giving it any further thought, he hurled himself from atop the roof, hoping that he could end his unending misery. Through his eyes, there was nothing left to live for anyways. The principle was outside in the cold night while it rained, searching for the culprit that escaped the emergency room earlier in the day. He wasn't able to find him, but he did find something else, though. He found the Creepy Eyed Guy lying right across from him on the soaked ground, completely motionless. The principle nudged him, trying to confirm if he was alive or not. Nothing but an eye opened, which the principle didn't notice.

Zach and Michael arrived back at their dorm after roaming the school that seemed like a perpetual labyrinth. Neither of them felt sleepy just yet, so Zach challenged Michael to another duel. Michael accepted. Without another word, Zach led Michael to one of the many Obelisk Sky Towers around the school. The tower rose and the duel commenced. The duel was even more intense than their previous one; Michael didn't want Zach to win just as much as Zach didn't want to Michael to win again. Zach pulled through. He summoned one of his ace monsters and ended the duel with graceful grandeur. But because Zach won, Michael went into an angry fervor and whipped Zach with his belt, almost as if their temperaments had been swapped. The two fought, until eventually they both forgave each other and headed back to their dorm. This concluded the first day.

The next morning, Zach woke up first and got ready while Michael slept. Zach foolishly flicked Michael on the nose as he slept. Michael then grabbed Zach's hand and squeezed it with invigorating strength. Zach almost yelped and pleaded for Michael to let go. Michael reluctantly did so and walked off without waiting for Zach. It didn't take long for him to catch up, though.

When they both arrived to their first period class, they noticed the entire class standing behind a silent teacher who simply stood in place, waiting for any stragglers to arrive. Zach asked who he was under his breath, receiving an unexpected answer from a student named Trevor. Trevor made a couple of appearances in the beginning, appearing to be a very timid and insecure character. Trevor stated that their first period teacher was the World Runner-up Champion, the World Champion being Andrew. Michael audibly refuted the teacher's dueling capabilities upon hearing his title and made it known that he was stronger. That finally broke the teacher's silence; he challenged Michael to a duel for his insolence. Since Michael was very cocky and presumptuous, he made a fool of himself in front of everyone as he suffered defeat. But since both Michael and his teacher shared the same Cyber-style deck, the teacher insisted that Michael remained after class so that he could offer tips on how to run the deck more efficiently. After that, the class continued, as did the rest of the day.

Deep underground, beneath Andrew's private church resided an ancient sanctuary. In this ancient sanctuary was the very creation that Andrew had concealed all along from the rest of humanity. Andrew intended to recreate God, a god that had the capability to recreate the world in perfect harmony according to ancient scriptures. Andrew felt that the majority of mankind on Earth did not dedicate their lives to God for being gifted with life. He intended to change that by making a world where everyone was forced to give their lives to God. Brandon was down there as well, in a glass cylinder filled with holy water. This liquid was used to "cleanse" Brandon's mind and make him forget about his former life entirely so that Andrew could use him for his own bidding.

Andrew believed that his cards were a blessing from God, so if he used those cards to defeat those he dueled, their souls would be utilized for his grand scheme – the recreation of God. Gathering enough souls to suffice this divine creation is what Andrew desired most, and with Brandon's assistance, he could do so much quicker. Andrew even dispatched brainwashed mercenaries to kill select individuals so that their souls could be collected for Andrew's manmade god that was pinned to a massive cross. However, Andrew was about to witness his biggest flaw: entrusting Brandon with the power of Chaos Hero cards, an ancient deck that was sealed away long ago for the sake of humanity.

Andrew believed that entrusting Brandon with the Chaos Hero cards would precipitate the process, but instead it was going to lead to his own undoing. When the Chaos Heroes tainted Brandon's mind for their own private agenda, Brandon turned against Andrew. They then dueled, one dueling for the hope of a perfect world, and the other dueling for senseless chaos. Only one of them would be allowed to walk away with their life. With the many endeavors that Andrew made to win the duel, it all proved useless; even his Angel Over Phoenix was no match to the power of Chaos Heroes. Andrew lost the duel…and his life. Afterward, Brandon destroyed the artificial god that was pinned to the cross with the power of his Chaos Heroes. The chaos that ran through Brandon's veins had one simple goal in mind: the destruction of the world.

During the duel between Chaos Brandon and Andrew, Michael and Zach were standing on the outer rim of a building, staring out into the ocean just before nightfall. Michael was disappointed in himself for foolishly discrediting his first period teacher and not being able to back it up with his own skill. He lost in front of everyone after being so cocky. Michael started to think that he wasn't necessarily fit for the Cyber-style deck; it relied too heavily on power. He surmised that raw strength wasn't his best option. So without any second thought, he threw his Cyber-style deck from the rim of the building into the vast forest below. Zach was astonished after trying to stop him, but nothing could be done about it now. Michael planned on going back to his roots with a new Yin-Yang deck, a deck that was much more devious and unpredictable to that of his former Cyber-style deck. Plus, there was going to be a tournament the next day, so he knew he would have to step up his game if he intended to redeem himself with Zach as his partner.

As nightfall cloaked the sky in darkness, Desmend finally awakened from an extended sleep. He was lying there, unconscious for roughly a two-day period after being blasted viciously by Michael's Eva Cyber Dragon No one noticed and no one seemed to care – it was the fate of his forlorn existence. When he awoke, a security guard approached him and escorted him back to the academy. He missed his mommy. Ironically, Desmend was registered as an Obelisk Blue student, the highest rank on campus.

After the duel between Chaos Brandon and Andrew, Jon, too, awakened after being obliterated by Andrew's Angel Over Phoenix. Miraculously, he didn't die due to his muscular build. He also landed on a softer spot of the beach. The thirst for revenge against Andrew made its way into his mind as he regained consciousness and reconfirmed where he was, what he was doing and how he ended up on the beach. He recollected a few of his cards that were still intact and headed off toward Duel Academy. Jon forgot that the security officers were after him, but after surveillance cameras were checked and the staff saw that Jon in fact saved Brandon, he was permitted to enter the academy. He was registered to Obelisk Blue after having a test duel.

The next day was the day of the tournament, a tournament that consisted of the eight duelists who scored the best on their test duels. The contestants were Michael, Zach, Trevor, Drew, Jon, Desmend, Charles, and Roy. This was the tournament that would decide who the Academy Master of the school would be, a highly esteemed title that would grant the awardee with exclusive privileges throughout the year. The first match was between Team Red and Team Blue, Team Red being Trevor and Drew while Team Blue consisted of Michael and Zach. The two teams dueled brilliantly, but something interesting came to Michael and Zach's attention. Trevor was using the exact same Cyber-style deck that Michael threw off the building the day before. Michael concluded that Trevor was lingering in the forest the night before, so as the cards cascaded above him, he collected them and rebuilt the Cyber-style deck. Along with a new deck, Trevor had a new personality as well; a confident one in place of his docile and shy nature. It was probably from the new deck he got; a pro deck that any duelist would dream of having. Trevor struggled in making decent moves with the deck since he had no experience with it, though, so it inevitably led to the downfall of Team Red and the rise of Team Blue. The second match was about to begin.

Team Blue of the second match was Jon and Desmend against Roy and Charles of Team Red. Similar to the duel before, one duelist led to the downfall of the whole team. Since Jon had such intolerance for Desmend's ridiculous statements, he actually attacked his own partner and finished Desmend in one move. Now with Desmend out, it was a handicap duel, which resulted in an easy and swift victory for both Charles and Roy. In the finals, it would be Roy and Charles versus Michael and Zach. The stadium roared in excitement and cheered for their favorite team, unable to contain their excitement for the finals.

Under the church that once belonged to Andrew, Chaos Brandon found a hidden passage behind the giant cross. The chaos already knew what was waiting behind the edifice since the dark entity had been living for thousands of years in a dormant state. Chaos Brandon descended into the hidden passage and entered a blank room – bare ceiling, floor, and walls. While in there, something struck his mind. It was the good side of Chaos Brandon, the diminutive amount of light that still existed within his soul. The good Brandon confronted Chaos Brandon in attempts of preventing Chaos Brandon from fulfilling his goal. The good Brandon materialized from his own body's mind. Afterward, both egos dueled. The good Brandon intended to save himself before total destruction came to the world, and the chaos within Brandon's body intended to dispose of the light within Brandon's soul and continue onward with its objective. If Brandon couldn't save himself, no one would be able to.

For the finals, Michael, Zach, Charles and Roy would be dueling on a platform that was elevated high above the ground. Broadcasting stations and spectators watched intently in the sky on blimps as their duel was just moments from beginning. Meanwhile, the duel between Chaos Brandon and the good Brandon had already begun; a duel that would determine the fate of the world with the light of Brandon's soul serving as the final frontier. Michael and Zach won their duel, but the good Brandon lost. There was nothing left from stopping Chaos Brandon now…

There could only be one Academy Master, so for the final match, Zach and Michael had to duel each other one last time, not only for the Academy Master title, but also to settle their personal bout once and for all. Both of them took off their Obelisk Blue blazers to symbolize the burning passion within them in becoming the Academy Master, which would ultimately elevate them to a position far beyond any rank on campus. Additionally, they had the opportunity to prove themselves to the world since the duel was being broadcasted worldwide. The duel commenced. Deep underground, however, Chaos Brandon found what he wanted. It was already too late for humanity.

What he found was the ultimate incarnation of chaos. Andrew tried copying the incarnation to fit his own priority, but in the end his plans died along with him; his artificial god was destroyed. With the suit of armor that Chaos Brandon found, he would be able to duplicate himself to an immeasurable scale. With the vast amount of souls he would accumulate from those he killed, he would complete the process of bringing the world to its end. As Chaos Brandon hastily ridded the world of human life with his material copies, Zach and Michael continued their duel, completely oblivious to the nightmarish reality that was happening outside, beyond the Field Spell, Darkness.

Unfortunately, the duel never ended; it was rendered inconclusive since the Field Spell that hindered their view of the outside world vanished due to the effect of Dogmatic End, the final card played. Both Michael and Zach were beyond appalled at the sight of a ruinous world, ignorant to what was happening as they dueled. They implicitly ended their duel since it proved useless at that point. They pondered as to why and how everything was destroyed. The hell that was around them proved to be more poignant to Zach than it was to Michael, though. Michael finally got fed up with Zach's crying and threw offensive words to Zach, which made Zach go berserk. They fought each other yet again, but Michael simply overpowered Zach this time, taking the fight very seriously. Zach couldn't move, both out of fear for his own life and disbelief. His whole world was gone in an instant, and it all happened while he was dueling. Before Michael was able to drop Zach from the edge of the platform and end his misery, Chaos Brandon made a final appearance before the impending crisis arrived. To save Michael and Zach's inquiries, he filled them in with answers before the whole world ended. Since he had collected enough souls from wiping out the world, the Chaos Meteor could now descend upon Earth. Without any final words, Michael and Zach accepted their fate and perished along with Brandon. The chaos within Brandon's body, however, would persist and live on. As the Chaos Meteor sank to the very core of the Earth, every life form on the planet was eradicated. When the Chaos Meteor merged with the core, the world exploded, and it was the end of everything.


End file.
